breakin_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Breaking Point
Breaking Point is about twelve children, now adults, who go through many problems in their lives due to their father's secrets. Richest man in the world, Eleven Garteck gave 72 newborn orphans a home, in his newly extended mansion. Keep in mind he didn't adopt them. He is simply their teacher, a figure to look up to. He transformed the factory into an academy, where the children can train. He turned every single child into a half-android superhuman, but gave twelve children extra abilities. Eleven personally took in these twelve of these children, even if he didn't act like a father figure. They had more privileges than the other students, and got to live in Eleven's luxury mansion. But the twelve children slept in a large basement, and not in separate bedrooms, despite the fact that the mansion had 43 bedrooms. Keep in mind Eleven did not adopt the children. They are not siblings, but they were raised together and felt like it. Eleven's wife Alba gave those twelve children real names. First name, and middle name(s). The students had no names, Eleven called them by their production numbers. One of the twelve children, Ezra, disappeared after he and Imogen learnt that he, along with Viola, Caspar and Malachi, were the outcasts of the 'family' when Eleven was speaking to Alba."Oh, of course you think everyone's equal in this household. No. Only they need to know that. You can give as much love as you want to those liabilities. I don't care. They're useless and I regret adopting them. They should've stayed with the others." he said. "My babies Malachi, Ezra, Viola and Caspar are not liabilities. They aren't useless. And refer to them by their names!" said Alba. The four of them became depressed, knowing they were worthless to their adoptive father. Imogen came up with the name, 'The Outcasts', and the four promised to remain best friends and stick together until the end of time. Imogen wasn't part of the Outcasts, however, she was also very close with the four of them. Ezra and Caspar wanted to use the name 'Eleven Hates Us', however Imogen and Viola said that it felt 'inappropriate', and that Eleven would be mad if he found out about this name. Caspar wanted a nickname which everyone would use, and not just the five of them. Months later, Ezra left the house without saying anything, while Alba found out that Caspar was anorexic, when he collapsed after walking away from a meal. Eleven disowned Caspar, causing an argument between Alba and Eleven. We later discover that Alba has been hiding a child, whom she named Monica Gee Archer (Alba's maiden name), who was completely ignored and neglected by Eleven. She was the seventy-third child of the school, yet she was neglected by Eleven so much that he advertised the school as having 72 children. This caused silent rage in Alba, and hid her in an abandoned room in the Mansion, providing care, food, clothing and love for her. She was five years old then, and the first child to be named by a real name, while the other kids were named by personality. Eleven attempted to make all the children, in particular the eight children, to rise to fame and make him even more famous. The rest of the eight children graduated from the Academy when they turned eighteen. But they separated as they went on into adulthood. Between their separation and reunion, Eleven passed away due to unknown reasons, however, the rest of the children, aside from Monica, know nothing of this. Ezra still hadn't returned at this point. Before Eleven's death, Caspar committed suicide after a major argument with Eleven. Only the remaining Outcasts, Imogen and Alba knew about this. Rune got thirteen tattoos to remind her of her dysfunctional family. She got married to her boyfriend of five years, named Remy Jones, however he died a few hours after their marriage, leaving Rune traumatized and becoming a heavy smoker and drinker. Imogen took up modeling and became famous. She also kept in touch with the remaining Outcasts. Chase and Fall never separated and remained best friends. They worked together to stop villains. Twins Ad and Divi also kept in touch and became a successful detective team. The twins became obsessed with finding their little brothers Caspar and Ezra. Kai was a confusing one. She would get a job and quickly lose it. It was the same situation with her ex-boyfriends. Malachi, one of the remaining Outcasts, had nightmares about the future, ever since childhood, which would end up becoming true. He couldn't find a way to stop them as they got worse as he grew older, and finally began going to a therapist. Ren had been going out with a girl named Isha Way ever since childhood. However, while she was pregnant, they discovered she had a type of cancer, which was too late to treat. Ren fell into depression and spent every second with Isha. She later gave birth to their son, Delon. A few weeks after his birth, Isha died. Viola, the other remaining Outcast, has always the musical child of the family and became a small singer/songwriter. She is also a known pianist, drummer and violinist. And finally, Monica made it out into the real world with no fear of Eleven finding her. She took care of Alba, and uploaded piano covers onto SoundCloud. She took up piano before Viola. Monica found Ezra. It is later revealed that Eleven stole technology from Clay Hunter to upgrade the children. Two of his children, Isla and Ben, have been trained to kidnap his children and take their superpowers out of them.